The Map That Leads To You
by BreatheSemperMea
Summary: The Map That Leads To You - a little companion piece to Two In A Million 1 and 2, showing the life of Addison and Teddy together as friends who slowly become lovers. It's shown in different one-shots.
1. Confusion

**AN: I was asked if I was going to write a little companion piece for Addison and Teddy and how they are in Two In A Million. And here you have it. It will be one-shots of different situations. How they got together. Their first time and stuff like that. Things we didn't get to "see" on TIAM. **

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it.**

* * *

**The Map That Leads To You**

**1\. Confusion**

„So", Teddy spoke after walking quietly next to her red-haired friend for ten minutes, the silence eating away her nerves. She had no clue how to act, how to be around Addison anymore. Everything was just so confusing, the latest events making her rethink everything she thought she knew about herself. Was she suddenly into girls? Or was this just about Addison? "You said you wanted to talk." Her voice almost quivered with uncertainty as she stopped and locked her eyes onto the asphalt below her feet.

Noticing the blonde coming to an abrupt stop, Addison turned to face her friend and nodded. "Yes I did. I do. But I don't think we should do this right here", she answered, knowing that she needed to be alone with Teddy if she wanted to actually talk about this big pink elephant that stood between them. And pedestrians wouldn't do anything good to help with the blonde's nerves.

She knew that Addison was right, but something inside her told her not to move. There were a few answers she needed and she needed them before entering their dorm room. It was only another five minutes' walk away from where they stood and within the four walls of their room, they could talk as much as they wanted. But, on the other hand, if she would not like the answers, she could just decide not to go home and crash at Mark's, or something. "Could you give me just one answer before we go home?"

"Anything you want, Teddy", the redhead agreed and studied her friend. The blonde's right foot was nervously tapping the ground, her fingers twirling with the chords of her jacket and her bottom lip was trapped tightly between her teeth. "Are you sure you can get that question out before Christmas?", she teased, trying to ease away the tension.

"Addison!", the young skinny woman complained. This wasn't easy for her and Addie didn't make it any better. She was torn between pulling the blonde against her body and kiss her, or to push her away and run until she couldn't run anymore. But she wasn't sure how the redhead would react to any of it and the last thing she wanted was to be the one that got pushed away. "What is this? Between you and me, I mean. Is this-" She didn't get any further. Suddenly there were lips on hers and she literally melted into the soft but wanton touch.

Addison had assured the blonde to answer her question, but she didn't have one. How was she supposed to phrase something, to string words into a response when she had no idea herself was this was. She wasn't entirely sure. Yes, she liked Teddy, a lot. She liked the way the girl had kissed her and the intimacy she felt with the blonde. But she wasn't sure if this was about Teddy or if she just missed being with someone. So the red-haired young woman decided not to say anything and let her actions speak and pressed her lips against the blonde's. Hands immediately found her friend's cheeks, holding her close. Her left hand trailed around until it was laced with tresses of blonde hair as she felt her friend relax into the kiss.

Finally wrapping her mind around what was happening, Teddy leaned into the softness of her friend's touch and sighed when the need to deepen the kiss rose higher and higher. Parting her lips, she let her tongue peek out and carefully traced a soft bottom lip, almost shying away in the last second. But she didn't, and that mattered. If she wanted to find out the truth about her feelings – and Addison's as well – she needed to be braver and risk more.

Relishing in the bold move of her friend, the redhead pulled Teddy even closer and kissed her until she felt out of breath and on top of the world at the same time. Yet, she didn't stop. Afraid that the blonde would end it sooner or later and they would be back to awkward silence, she kept moving her tongue against and with her friend's, swallowing the moans of appreciation that wanted to escape and instead fisted her hand in hair and clothes.

Pulling away eventually, blue eyes fluttered open and she rested her forehead against Addie's. "What are we doing?", she asked, still needing an answer. They kissed again and shehad to admit that it made her body all giddy and the butterflies in her stomach had probably the size of rhinos, but what if this was just because all of this was so new? The kiss of a woman was so soft, everything about Addison was so soft, nothing could compare to it, and she had kissed her fair share of boys.

"We'll go home", the redhead declared. "And we will see where this takes us. No labels for now. Just some testing the water and figuring out what we want and need, if that is okay with you?", she pleaded, her gray-blue eyes shining with hope. Feeling the other woman nod, she licked her lips before pecking the ones that were still so close. "Let's go before we get an audience."

Waiting for her friend to pull away, Teddy happily took the redhead's hand she was holding out for her. They had not made a step in any precise direction and usually, that would have bugged the blonde. But with Addison, it was fine. Because she knew it was the best they could do, to see where this was going, test if they could be heading somewhere really good or if this was just an experiment for both of them. Only time would tell. "Addison?"

Grinning stupidly when she heard her name being said in that cute uncertain tone, Addison looked at her friend and offered a quiet, "Yeah?"

"I like the way you kiss me", Teddy confessed and blushed instantly at her own words. She wanted to say it different, had wanted to say that she liked kissing her friend. But her heart had decided to tell what her head was thinking. She liked the way the redhead kissed her. It was soft. It was gentle, yet it felt passionate. It was different. It was good. It was more than good.


	2. Run

**AN: So, this is the second part. It's set around the time Callie proposed to Arizona and before Calzona gets back from their little vacation in Miami... just to give you a time frame. **

**Could you let me know what you think? Continue or just dump it into the trash?**

* * *

**2\. Run**

Running was something Teddy had always done when she wanted to avoid something, when something was bothering her and she wouldn't want to talk about it. Then she ran. She ran three miles, then five, then ten and since she and Addison were in this uncertain state between friendship and lovers, she had started to run every day. Her muscles sore, her skin first sweaty and then wet from the pouring rain, but the blonde didn't care. Feeling the air in her lungs, the damp clothes and the cool air hitting her face, all of it made her forget. And she needed to forget about Addison when she wanted to focus on college. So, a part of her needed to forget, but the other part didn't want to, yet she kept running to clear her mind.

In the past, so many things had gone wrong in her love life. Henry had cheated on her. Her first boyfriend had another girlfriend while being in a relationship with her and both times, she had blamed herself. So, what if this thing between the redhead and herself was doomed because they mistook strong friendship for love? She didn't want to risk this friendship, it would mess up the group of four. Yet she dreamed about Addison every night and even when she zoned out in classes, she thought about the red-haired girl. She longed for those kisses, craved for the other girl's lips and just the thought of having those perfectly manicured fingers intertwined in her hair made her yearn even more for Addison. But she was perfectly aware of the fact that she was holding back and chose to run mile after mile instead of having to talk about it. Because she wasn't sure. She was torn between giving in and giving it a shot or staying just friends.

Coming to a sudden stop, the blonde blinked a couple of times, clearing her view from what she thought was rain but in reality were tears that had started to roll down her cheeks. "What if I mess this up again?", she asked herself knowing she already cared too much for Addison to lose everything they had.

She started to move again and sprinted the last half mile, rushing into the dorm building to seek shelter from the weather that was getting worse with every passing minute. With her wet clothes dripping and her hair plastered to her face she made her way to the dorm room. With wobbly legs from the run and the rest of her body shaking from the cold, she tiptoed through the door and headed straight to the bathroom to get out of those freezing clothes. "Holy- I- I'm sorry!" The words rushed out of her mouth and she held her hand up, covering her eyes. She had not expected to see Addison standing in front of the mirror, stark naked.

"It's okay Teddy", the redhead answered with a smile, although she felt the blush creep into her cheeks. She wasn't known as someone who blushed easily and usually, in a situation like this, she would be the first one to smack the intruding person on the head. But everything was different with the blonde. Because it was Teddy and they had had sleepovers in the past and stayed up night after night, lying under the covers of their relative beds in panties and thin shirts. She knew Teddy's body – not as good as a lover would, but she did. And Teddy knew hers. "You're dripping."

"Yeah...", the blonde rasped, still avoiding to look at her red-haired friend. "It's raining like there's no tomorrow." She moved her feet in her shoes, feeling the wetness within the fabric move, yes, her socks were just as soaked as the rest.

"You've been running again", Addison concluded, grabbed a towel off the hook and wrapped it around her curvy pale body before she made two steps towards the blonde, closing the distance. "You've been running a lot lately."

Shrugging, Teddy brushed a few wet strands out of her face. "It helps to release the stress." Not knowing what else to say, she remained quiet and chose to count the tiles on the wall behind her friend.

"You should get out of these clothes, or you're going to be sick." Pursing her lips, she made another brave step forward and reached for the hem of Teddy's running clothes. "You don't want to get sick and miss classes, do you?" Tugging at the fabric, she moved it higher and just as a little bit of smooth skin was exposed, she was stopped by the blonde's hand.

"Addie...", she breathed out. She wasn't like the redhead. They had been friends long enough for her to know that Addison and she were different. She wanted to be sure about everything before taking the next step, she needed feelings to be intimate with someone. Addison didn't. The red-haired woman not only had a history of one night stands, but was also a lot more extrovert when it came to sexual activity. "I'm not..."

Addison bit her lip at the blonde's cute insecurity. She knew what Teddy was thinking, but sex was the furthest thing on her mind right now, she just really cared for her friend. "Teddy", she started and let go of the blonde's shirt. "I don't want to jump into the shower and run out of hot water during our first time." There was a a bit of fun in her voice, but she feared the blonde wouldn't get it. "I'll just get you some dry clothes and let you change, okay?"

When she noticed Addison moving and passing her, she cursed herself for being so shy around her and about the whole situation. 'To hell with it', she thought and grabbed the pale girl's arm, pulling her to her and within a split second, she had her lips on Addie's and her tongue seeking entrance.

A moan escaped her lips at the sudden move of her friend and she was even more surprised when she felt herself being pushed against one of the tiled walls, her body trapped between the hard surface and the blonde. The kiss grew faster, hungrier and needier and all too soon, she found herself out of breath but didn't want to stop. Then, for the second time in under five minutes, Teddy surprised her again by leaving her lips and moving on to kiss and suck on her neck. "Teddy", she growled, closing her eyes as the emotions overtook her senses. For someone who acted so coy, the blonde sure knew how to caress someone's neck and get them all worked up.

Feeling Addie's heartbeat, the racing thudding under her palm, Teddy pulled away and locked eyes with her friend. Something had snapped inside her and for the first time since all this had started, she felt free, alive. This was what she wanted. She wanted Addison and she wanted all of her. "I won't run anymore", she whispered against bruised lips before crashing her mouth into the redhead's again, the wet and cold clothes completely forgotten.


	3. Stick to your words

**3\. Stick to your words**

„We need to talk", were Addison's first words after barging into their dorm room, startling the blonde who had been lying on her bed, with her legs crossed at the ankles, reading the papers for their homework. She waited and took off her jacket, but when no answer came, she spoke again, "I mean it, Teddy. We need to talk.

Breathing in and out a couple of times, Teddy eventually put the paperwork aside and sat up, her eyes locking with the redhead's. "Okay... what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"What exactly-? Are you even serious?", the red-haired girl snapped. She had been patient and she had been kind and understanding, at least she had given her best to be all these things. But Teddy really didn't make it easy for her. And she could even partly understand her friend. She was scared and knowing the track-record of her past relationships, she got where the blonde was coming from. But enough was enough. "You promised not to run anymore", she stated, trying to control her anger.

"I'm not run-"

"But you are!", she yelled. She didn't mean to, but it just happened. Softening her tone, she continued, "Maybe not literally, but in some way, you are still running away from me. I make one step towards you and you make two steps back. And sometimes I think you don't see that I am scared as well. Yes, we react differently, and when it comes to relationships, we're definitely not the same kind of people. I jump into it, all the way, from the beginning. Because I want to make the most of it. And with you, I have tried to wait because I care. I care so much about you that it scares the shit out of me but I am not the one stopping us, you are."

"Addie... I... I don't know what you want from me", Teddy confessed. Of course she knew that she had not been easy over the past two weeks. She had managed to push the redhead's button more often than not without even trying to. But every time Addison had tried to take this thing between them a step further, she had shied away and then cursed herself for being so insecure. "Is this about sex?"

Shaking her head, Addie pulled the chair from under the desk and sat down, combing her fingers through her hair to soothe herself. It wasn't solely about sex. It was about everything and sex. She was a sexual person, had been ever since discovering the joy of it. "It's not, at least not entirely." Pursing her lips, she chewed on the lower flesh, ordering the words in her head. "Teddy, I want to say things and I am frightened that these things I am feeling scare you away. I know you promised not to run anymore, but you do, every day, constantly. And I want to keep chasing you, I really want to. But you make it so damn hard because I have no idea what you are feeling. And at this point, I need to know what you are feeling."

"I-", she started, but she didn't know what to say, her fears getting the better of her.

"You, what? You don't know what to say? Damn it, Teddy!" Her hand met the table, forcefully, the sound resonating through the air, making the blue eyes go wide. Taking another deep breath, she tried again, "Look, I know that you've been hurt in the past, but I have been hurt too or do you think my love life has been one of a Disney movie like Callie's and Arizona's? Because nobody has what they have, at least I don't no any other couple. But, just because you didn't have it until now, doesn't mean you can't have it with me. I am here, telling you now that I am falling for you, hard, and that I need something from you."

The confession left her speechless as she stared at her friend, her look puzzled because she couldn't believe Addie's words. She wanted to, but a part of her didn't let her. Although she had talked about it with her best friend, she was still afraid that it could go so terribly wrong. But the truth was, she was falling too and she was past the point of no return.

"Would you please say something?", the red-haired young woman urged, needing an answer or at least something she could work with. Something that showed that Teddy knew how she felt, that the blonde could relate to what she had told her. When nothing came, she stood up and put her jacket back on.

"Wha- What are you doing?", Teddy asked quickly and rushed off the bed, reaching for her friend's arm to stop her.

"You keep pulling me close and then you push me away, and I just can't keep doing this.. If you don't know what to say to me, then I don't want to spend the night in the same room with you", Addison answered, her head hanging low in defeat. She had said everything she wanted to say and now it was Teddy's turn to make a move and stick to her promise. "I see you tomorrow, okay?"

"No!", Teddy begged. "No. Don't walk away. I know that I am afraid and that it's not easy to be with me when I don't always know what to say, but this is me. You said you care about me and that you are falling for me, and if that is the truth then you have to deal with all of me. Not just a part of me, but everything that I am." Still holding the redhead's hand, she pulled Addison closer until they were face to face again. "I-"

"You..?", Addie asked hopefully, noticing Teddy biting her lip in that innocent yet sexy way and it made her head spin. Her free hand moved along the blonde's back until she reached her face, brushing soft strands behind her ear.

Two sets of blue orbs were staring into each other's, the blonde giving her best no to look away. "I...", she started and stopped, giving herself another mental pep talk, telling herself that she could do it. "I am falling for you too." Instantly, she felt lips on her own, kissing her fiercely and she let go of Addison's hand only to grab the redhead by her hips and pull her closer. The kiss deepened and Teddy found herself needing more than what she could get at the moment, so she let her hands wander up her friend's – or was that girlfriend now? - body and pushed the jacket over her shoulders and off her arms. It fell to the floor with a clinking sound from the buttons as she felt herself being moved backwards, walking towards the bed.

Pushing the blonde onto her bed, Addison straddled Teddy's lap but never stopped kissing her. Fingertips danced over the slim torso below her and the tried her best to fight off the growl that wanted to escape her mouth. "You have no idea what you do to me", she announced in the few seconds she pulled away to rip the shirt off her friend's body. "No idea at all."

Addie's hands were on her and where their skin connected, she felt as if her skin was burning. But it wasn't a bad burning, it was desire pulsing through her veins and she was that close to giving in, but then her fears were back and she stopped the redhead. "Stop."

"Why?", Addie asked between the soft and wanting caresses she was currently giving to the blonde's neck. When she felt the other girl's body going stiff underneath her, she placed one last kiss on bruised lips and looked down at the other woman. "Okay, you're right. Maybe this was too fast. But, in my defense, I want you, like, all the time."

Smiling, Teddy played with red locks that had fallen down the other girl's shoulders and had formed a curtain around their faces. "I want you too." Addie's face lit up. "But... could we please take it a little bit slower. Like, go on a few dates, heavy make out sessions while being fully clothed and holding hands?"

"Could we change fully clothed to... what you're wearing right now? Fully dressed from the waist down but with only a bra to cover the rest?", the red-haired woman asked with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in question.

Teddy swallowed. She wasn't ashamed of her body, by no means. But – okay, there was no but. She could do this. "Only if you take off your shirt too", she answered, a smirk playing on her lips as she pulled at the fabric of the redhead's shirt.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

AN: So, as you can guess, I had a very inspired and creative weekend. Two updated for this little piece here and an update for TIAM2. Now, I need some time to write the next chapter for TIAM2 and I hope I'll get that done pretty fast.

AN2: I'd like to know what you think of these one-shots.


	4. Show me Heaven

AN: This takes place around 4-5 weeks after Calzona got engaged and came back from Seattle and Miami. So, three weeks after the last one-shot.

**4\. Show me Heaven**

Three weeks of heavy make-out sessions and half naked bodies rubbing together had definitely left a mark on Addison's libido. Today was no different. The redhead felt like she was ready to combust any second now with Teddy's hands roaming her torso, paying special attention to her breasts. Admittedly, within the past three weeks, she had developed a huge appreciation for the blonde's boobs too. They were firm, yet so soft, the perfect size for her hands and even though they were a little smaller than her's, she loved them. She enjoyed tweaking her girlfriend's nipples into hard peaks, loved circling the pink areola with her tongue. And yes, girlfriend. That much was established by now. Although they were still trying to figure out how that whole girl on girl thing exactly worked out for them, they were girlfriends. Because she didn't want Teddy to see other people, and Teddy got jealous just thinking about the fact that Mark had seen Addie naked. "Teddy", she groaned when the delicate fingers from the woman on top of her tugged at a stiff bud. She couldn't take much more of this torture, and she was already fisting the bedsheets below her.

Lifting her head and therefore letting go of the skin she had been sucking on, Teddy's eyes focused on her girlfriend's. The shade darker, the eyes gleaming with desire and hunger. A look the blonde had seen numerous times over the past weeks. She knew Addie wanted her, but she was scared that she wouldn't live up to the expectations, that the red-haired woman would find out that she missed a certain skill Teddy didn't have. Biting her lower lip and stilling all her movements, she looked away, trying toforce herself to make a decision.

Addison sensed her girlfriend's inner battle, she always did, and cupped the blonde's cheek, making her look at her again. "It's okay", she whispered softly and combed a few dark blonde strands behind the other girl's ear. "We don't have to... just... you know, it's not easy to have a hot girl half naked on top of you and not feel anything." Both women blushed at the redhead's words and Addie couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips. Teddy looked adorable when she blushed. Lighting up the mood, she added with a chuckle, "And there are only so many cold showers I can stand without turning into Frosty the snow-woman."

But Teddy still didn't move, still busy fighting her fears with what her heart was trying to tell her was the right thing to do. She wanted Addison. God knew she did. Her body was ready. Only her mind kept putting all these insecurities in her head and she couldn't shut them out. Feeling two soft palms rest on her cheeks as the other girl pulled her head down for a slow kiss, the blonde instantly let her tongue slip inside her girlfriend's mouth. At this moment, something stirred inside her, something that vanished all the worries, replacing them with want and hunger for the redhead.

Getting utterly lost in the kiss, Addie first didn't realize that the blonde's hand had started to travel down her body. She only seemed to notice it when agile fingers slipped between the waistband of her pants and she had to pull away from the kiss to suck in a breath. "Teddy...", her voice sounded cracked and hoarse from the surprise, her mouth still wide from shock. That was a bold move, certainly one she had never expected to happen.

"Do you want it?", the blonde asked, her right eyebrow raised in question. Receiving an eager nod in response, she unbuttoned her girlfriend's jeans and pulled the zipper down, moaning at the heat she felt radiating from between the red-haired woman's legs. "Fuck, Addie." The growl that left her lips was feral, the kiss she attacked the other girl's lips with was filled with hunger and desire.

Nipping and sucking on the blonde's bottom lip as her mind caught up with the lust raging through her body. Her fingers raked down the slim body hovering above her, nails digging into the soft skin as she tried to keep herself grounded. Tangling one hand in the wisps of soft hair, she held Teddy close, not wanting any space between them. A grunt toppled over her lips when her girlfriend entangled herself from the embrace. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see", she replied and slid down the other girl's body, pulling at the fabric of her pants and all the while, her gaze never left her girlfriend's. Figuring that it would be easier for her crazy racing mind to just get the redhead absolutely naked, she tugged at the panties as well, pulling both items of clothing over the perfect butt and down her legs. Throwing them both off the bed, she quickly jumped off as well and rid herself of the rest of her clothes too, evening out the playing field.

Addison couldn't help but stare. She had never seen Teddy completely naked before, there was always something covering her most private parts, even if it was only a bikini. But now? She couldn't avert her eyes, truly believing that she had never seen anything more beautiful. The blonde's taut, flat stomach and her prominent hipbones leading down to perfectly long legs. "You're gorgeous", she breathed out, mesmerized by the sight right in front of her. Before she could say anything else though, her girlfriend was back on top of her, straddling her left thigh and simultaneously pressing her leg against her center.

"Damn, you're wet", Teddy cursed, surprising not only the redhead but also herself with her own words. Immediately, her teeth bit hard into her bottom lip, wishing to undo the words. But when she looked into Addie's eyes, she saw that it didn't matter, that the slip wasn't embarrassing. Swallowing, she grind down on the firm thigh, the movement eliciting a moan from both women.

"So are you", Addie replied, feeling the moisture between her girlfriend's legs collecting on her thigh and it felt so good. It was just what she needed to know that the blonde wanted this to happen too, that she wasn't pressuring the one she cared so deeply about into something she wasn't ready for. Flinging her arms around the other girl's neck, she roughly pulled her down, pressing their lips together and kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. Once again, a hand danced down her body, stopping between her legs this time, making her gasp. For someone who had been so scared just moments ago, Teddy sure knew what she wanted.

She felt the body below her bucking into her touch, hips gyrating against her hand, searching for more friction. Not one to deny her girlfriend anything, Teddy dipped her fingers between the red-haired girl's folds, reveling in the abundance of wet heat she found there. Their kiss didn't stop nor did it change, but when she stroke over the bundle of nerves, she had to swallow the groan that erupted from Addison and it caused a shiver down her spine. This was it, she was having sex with the woman she could so easily fall in love with and she was the one initiating it. Not with words, but with action. And it felt amazing. She could feel every jerk against her hand, felt every moan as it vibrated in her mouth. This was heaven.

Addison had never known that another person's finger flicking her clit could feel so fantastic. Sure, she had played with herself and knew just how to touch, how to rub and when to be a little more assertive. But Teddy knew, somehow, she knew. And it was perfect. All too soon, she felt herself rushing towards a fast approaching orgasm, but she didn't want it to be over, not yet. So she grabbed the blonde's hand, pulled it away from the nub and pushed it a little deeper. Her eyes fluttering open, sensing the hesitation in her lover and nodded reassuringly. "I want you."

Nodding too, Teddy never took her eyes off the redhead's face as she slowly slipped a finger inside her girlfriend's sex. The warmth surrounding the digit was new. It wasn't her own body she was pleasing this way, it was Addison's and it felt so good, beyond good. The soft plea for more didn't go unheard and soon she added a second finger, still watching thewoman below her, trying to memorize every feature of bliss in her lover's face. Her fingers moved slowly, wanting to drag out the whole sensation of finally being intimate with Addie as much as possible. But, when the moans got louder, the begging for more intensified and the light sheen of sweat made the other body shine in the dim light of the lamp on the nightstand, she knew it wouldn't take much longer anymore. Doubling her effort and quickening the pace of her fingers, she moved her thumb over the aroused bud and watched in awe as the other woman started to writhe and tremble under her ministrations.

Needing something to hold on to, Addie grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and another fistful of bedsheets as her hips jerked and rose off the mattress. Her moans increased in volume and frequency before every word on her tongue turned into her girlfriend's name. "Teddy! Fuck... fuck... TEDDY!" Her hips bucked violently against the fingers inside her as her body crashed headfirst into one of the strongest orgasms she had ever had in her life. Every muscle went rigid, froze for a moment before her body fell limply back on the bed, her breathing ragged and her heart about to explode in her chest. She couldn't even say a word. She just stared ahead, her eyes fixated on her girlfriend as she tried to come down from her high.

Suddenly, the fear was back. Fear that she had done something wrong, that she had hurt the other woman or that she didn't make her feel good, that Addison was just acting up so she wouldn't be disappointed.

"That was... wow, Teddy", she said, still out of breath, her chest still rising and falling hard, her lungs trying to fill themselves with oxygen. " I have no words." But the blonde shied away from the hands that reached out to touch her, and Addison was instantly worried that Teddy had not liked doing what she had done. "Are you okay?", she asked, sitting up and covering her bare chest with a pillow.

"Yeah", Teddy replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "Are you?"

"Of course I am. Have you not felt how hard I just came from your touch?" A part of her was relieved, at least her girlfriend was still good. "Did you enjoy touching me?", she questioned further, needing an answer to soothe her nerves.

"Of course." Two pairs of different blue eyes met and she smiled to cover her fidgeting fingers. "You really liked it?"

"I think I'm gonna show you just how much I liked it", Addie grinned, flipped the blonde on her back in one sift motion and straddled her hips. "I'm gonna rock your world just like you rocked mine. And when I am done, we can go another round", she teased and eased her way down her lover's body, completely taking over the control she had previously given so freely into Teddy's hands.

* * *

AN: I could say that I am sorry for the lack of plot, but I am not, because the plot is between the lines. This was important. First times are important, especially when the build up to this is filled with want and insecurities. It's character development.


	5. Head over Feet

**5\. Head over Feet**

„That, was fantastic", the redhead stated, still trying to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen after the orgasm Teddy had given her, it had knocked the air right out of her. With her chest rising rapidly and her hair messy sprawled out all over the pillow, she tried to clear her head and wondered how they had ended up in her bed in the first place. The original plan had been to get home after classes and study for the upcoming midterm exam in Medical Genetics – the stress of medical school had hit all of them square in the face and compared to the load of books, notes and workload they had to go through now, college had been a piece of cake – but apparently, that plan had been thrown out the window. Addison didn't even get the chance to put her bag and notes on her desk before Teddy had been all over her, the blonde now obviously completely in tune with her bisexuality. It had not been like this in the beginning. The blonde had been self-conscious about this new chapter of her life, had wondered what other people would think about her liking girls. And at first, she had not been affectionate in public, even holding hands had been too much. But that was in the past now. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?"

"You!", Teddy growled, just as breathless as the other woman. "You in those damn high heels, walking around with that extra swagger to your hips, making heads turn everywhere you go." She rolled her eyes at the memory of lusty eyes following Addie. "I just wanted to remind you, that you are mine." It had been two months since they had stumbled and laughed their way through their first night of hot sex and insecurities and with every time that it happened, she had become more aware of the fact that she was making her girlfriend feel good. She had gained confidence with every climax she had bestowed on Addison and with every night – and day – the blonde had found more and more of the redhead's soft spots.

"Oh Teddy", Addison played, placing her palm on the blonde's right cheek. "I know I am yours. And only yours. And do you know why?" She had thought about this long and hard for weeks already, her head finally agreeing with what her heart already knew. But she had not been ready to actually say it. Because Addison Montgomery wasn't a woman who wore her heart on her sleeve, afraid to get hurt if she did. So she kept her emotions often to herself, much like Teddy.

Shaking her head and snuggling closer to her girlfriend, the blonde inhaled deeply, the scent that was so purely Addison filling her nostrils and invading her brain, causing her to momentarily forget everything around them. She could easily do this every day. Staying in the redhead's arms was much more pleasurable than studying or going to classes. Especially since she could openly admit her feelings – even if she had not uttered those magical words in front of her girlfriend. But she could, she only needed to muster up the courage. "I don't know", she mumbled when Addison didn't make any signs on giving her an answer.

"Because..." Sitting up, she pulled the blanket over her chest, covering her naked skin before she turned around to face the blonde. "Because when I think about you, I see us living together. I see a house, a backyard and two cars in the driveway, belonging to you and me. I see the big deal, definitely marriage and maybe even kids, in the future. Not now, not for a couple of years, I don't even know if you want kids, but-" She stopped her own rambling. It was so untypical for her to ramble, clearly something she had adapted from her best friend. "What I am trying to say is that this thing between you and me, it's... I am head over feet in love with you, Teddy. And I can only wish that you feel the same, otherwise I'd be making a fool out of myself right now and-" Stopped by lips against her own, she instantly relaxed against the other woman's body, the hands on her upper arms holding her still and she let it happen willingly.

"You're in love with me?", the blonde questioned, needing to hear it again, wanting to be sure that her brain wasn't playing tricks on her. She'd had a few daydreams similar to what she had just heard and every time she had to clear her thoughts so she wouldn't accidentally say something the other woman wasn't ready to hear. Because what if she would have said something and Addison would have turned around and walked away? She just couldn't put herself out there again, not as carefree as she had done before. And she partly blamed Henry for that. "I need you to say that again, Addie."

Addison looked straight into her girlfriend's eyes, loving the way they sparkled in the sunlight that shone through the window. "I am completely, madly, head over feet in love with you, Teddy Altman. And I know that it's risky and that you got hurt in the past, but I can promise you now, that I will do my best not to do the same. Because I care about you. You're such an important person to me, your heart is precious and I want to protect it at all costs. Because I love you", she said, pouring her heart out in front of the blonde, another thing that was so uncharacteristically for her. Usually, the redhead would have guarded herself before she would have said something even remotely close to what she had just said, but this was different. Because it was Teddy and with Teddy, everything was so different. "Now would be the perfect time for you to say something..."

Swallowing down the lump that was forming in her throat, Teddy tried to come up with words – even better, a whole sentence – that would sound maybe just half as good as her girlfriend's. But she wasn't the type who did big speeches, that was definitely not one of her strong points. Not wanting to leave Addison hanging in the air any longer, she smiled and said, "I am in love with you, too." Combing wild red hair out of her girlfriend's face, she put it behind the other woman's ears and for a moment, she thought Addie's eyes were glistening with tears of happiness. "I do", she assured her. "And I can see that too. The house, the backyard, the big tree with a swing and monkey bars for the kids, if we want them. I can see all of that too. But the point is, that I can see that with you. I want all of that, but I want it with you by my side." All of a sudden, she knew what to say because she had spoken from the heart.

"Geez", the redhead said and blew out a breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding in. "You could have said that right away, you know? Instead of letting me wonder if I said too much or too fast or whatever you could have been thinking." Lightly swatting the blonde's arm, Addison closed the gap between them and reconnected their lips in a soft kiss and then mumbled against her lover's mouth, "I love you." It felt amazing not to hold back anymore and she was fairly sure that this was what love was supposed to feel like. Maybe she hadn't been truly in love before. Maybe she had waited for this all her life. And now that she had found it, she felt happy, over the moon, like she could hug the whole world right this second.

"And I love you", Teddy replied, feeling the tingling sensation of thousand of metaphorical butterflies flutter through her whole body. Guiding the other girl back down onto the mattress, she easily topped her and started to plant kisses along the pale neck. "Are you up for round two?", she husked into the redhead's ear, softly nipping at the shell before making her way back down to the pulse point.

Writhing under the light touch, Addison tried not to get lost in pleasure and lust, tried to negotiate with Teddy, "Only if I get to touch you too." Even though she knew that there was no stopping the other woman once she had started.

"Later", was the only word the blonde said before pushing the blanket away and moving further down to caress soft breasts and eventually reached her goal between her girlfriend's legs. "I am not done with you yet", she said confidently and dove in, wanting to make Addie come at least one more time before she would let her repay the favor.

* * *

AN: just a quick reminder that this story is not my main project, that's still TIAM. However, I will post one shots here from time to time, they are in the right order (no jumping back and forth) but the chapters are not neccessarily close to each other. I just want to put some milestones in here (i.e., first time, first I love you and stuff like that). At some point, we'll reach the Teddison break up from TIAM and we'll get a better inside on what had happened back then. So, I hope you stay tuned. Love you guys!


End file.
